Light and Shadow Games
by iimurr
Summary: Kuroko sat confused. He brought his hand to his face and stared at it. He began to think to himself, when Kagami had pulled his head into that forceful kiss, it was awkward and he didn't know what to expect...-...He looked over at Kagami who was eyeing Kuroko. Kuroko crawled and closed the gap between the two and leaned in close to Kagami and whispered "I want more."


I do not own this Anime or Manga! I do not own the characters either! I own nothing! Well I did write the story you see below but thats it. (:

Also im pretty sure there is some OOC going on in here. I hope it isnt to severe! Also Im sorry if this felt rushed. Too be honest this is a dream I had and well... Thats how it went. And yes. I am a pervert.

Kuroko sat up against the fence trying to catch his breath.

Kagami sat two feet away leaning back on his hands staring at the moon. He couldn't really grasp the situation. He glanced over at a breathless Kuroko, sitting naked covered in sweat and semen. That semen wasn't just Kuroko's, it was his too.

Kuroko also sat confused. He brought his hand to his face and stared at it. He began to think to himself, when Kagami had pulled his head into that forceful kiss, it was awkward and he didn't know what to expect. Almost naturally there's bodies were drawn to each other and they had began to- well they had jacked each other off. What Kuroko really didnt expect was that he enjoyed it alot, and he wanted more. He looked over at Kagami who was eyeing Kuroko. Kuroko crawled and closed the gap between the two and leaned in close to kagami and said "I want more."

Kagami was shocked by Kuroko's words but didn't have time to respond before kuroko planted himself on Kagami's lap and began trailing kisses on his neck and chest. Kagami sat there and let Kuroko do what he was doing, untill Kuroko suddenly stopped and looked Kagami in his eye. Kagami stared at Kuroko, into his eyes and realized he wanted this to. So to a suddenly surprised Kuroko. Kagami lifted Kuroko at the hips and slowly set his teamate down on the head on his member.

Kuroko was surprised at first but then slowly lowered himself on to Kagami. He placed his hands on Kagami's shoulders for support. Kuroko felt himself being eased on with the help of kagami. A few gasps escaped suddenly as he felt Kagami inside him. "Ah-" Kuroko covered his mouth to stop any more escaping noises, and watched as Kagami was finaly deep inside him. The pain hit him a moment later. Kuroko dug his nails into Kagami's shoulder, eyes clenched shut.

Kagami liked what he was feeling and began breathing deeply. He was trying to stay calm but could see that Kuroko was in pain and decided that the best way to get rid of pain was to get things started. Kagami then began pulling out and pushing back in at a slow speed. He had never taken a man before so this was completely new to him. But he couldn't deny that Kuroko's warmth beat out any female he had ever taken. Kagami noticed Kuroko was now enjoying himself and picked up pace. Kagami began to breath in short little gasps, trying and failing to stay calm.

The pain subsided completely when Kagami increased his thrusts, and pleasure found its was to Kuroko as his hand came away from his mouth and released his grasp on Kagami's now bruised shoulder. He placed his hands on Kagami's chest. "Ka-kagami-" After speaking his name Kuroko felt Kagami again speed up and Kuroko felt an even deeper level of pleasure. Kuroko began gasping for air and rest his forehead on Kagami's large chest.

Kagami tilted Kuroko's chin and pressed his lips against the others.

Kuroko opened his mouth to allow Kagami more room to explore, there tougnes dancing in in circles.

Kagami was the first to pull away, trying to catch his breath.

Kuroko rested his head against Kagami's chest again, able to hear the rapid beating heart that it conceled.

Kagami noticed just how small Kuroko was when his head was rested on his chest. "Aaah." Kagami couldnt help himself any more his speed increased again and he continued to let out unfamilar moans.

Kuroko let out a small sqeal that he thought sounded nothing like him. He opened his mouth to tell Kagami to slow down but no words came.

Kagami could feel Kuroko's body twitching, signaling that he was near release. Kagami wanted his release to be timed with his teamate and picked up an even faster pace. He heard Kuroko take in a large gasp befor he heard nothing once again.

Kuroko's body convulsed and tighted around his member. Kurokos nails dug into Kagami's shoulder once again. He wanted the release but it wasn't coming. his entire body began convulsing as his own member was beaded with cum. He wanted the release that wouldn't come.

Kagami now only a few thrusts away from release grabbed Kuroko's member soaked in pre-cum, and gave it a few pumps. He heard Kuroko take another large gasp, and tugged on it, earning a moan from Kuroko. Kagami began moaning as he drew nearer to his release.

Kuroko felt closer to release. But he didn't now how long this feeling was gonna drag out so he tried to the best of his ability to move so his member could get more of Kagami's large hands.

Kagami felt Kuroko's failed attempt to buck into his hand and began playing with him. Pressing his thumb dow on the small slit. This caused Kuroko to tug his head back enough for Kagami to see his now sweaty face with a large strip of red reaching from one cheek, across his nose to the other. But Kagami couldn't get enough of what he seen in Kuroko's normaly expressionless eyes. He began to tease the head of Kuroko's slit.

Kuroko's breath caught. His head threw backward refexivly and his vision went black as he exploded all of his seed onto the others chests.

Kagami felt the others semen sliding down his chest, the tight ring of muscle clamping down on his member. He came hard inside of his small teamate.

Kagami noticed that his teamate was now unconsious. Kagami sighed. He removed Kuroko from his lap and set him in the soft grass just off to the side of the court. He walked over to Kuroko's bag and grabbed a small towel. He wiped himself up and redressed in his basketball shorts and tee. Then walked over to where Kuroko lay and began to clean up his sleeping teamate.

Kuroko felt himself being picked up and jostled around. He then heard a frustrated growl that caused him to open his eyes. What he saw amused him.

Kagami couldn't get Kuroko's shorts on and began to get irritated.

"I can put my own clothes on."

Kagami jumped at the sudden an unexpected words. "Dammit. You should have told me you were awake!"

"You just woke me up." Replied Kuroko.

"Just put your clothes back on!" Retorted a frustrated Kagami. Kagami stood and walked over to the sinks and rinsed the semen drenched towel. "The hell." He muttered to himslef. "Who just passes out like that."

"I was tired." Came a sudden voice.

Kagami was startled as Kuroko appeared out of no where. "Stop doing that! Your tired cause your so D-n weak!"

"Sorry." Replied an unfazed Kuroko. He pulled on his shirt and watched Kagami.

"Yeah whatever." Kagami ringed out the towel and set it down. He looked out the corner of his eye to see Kuroko watching him. Kagami let out a sigh. He stretched his back and asked Kuroko the embarrasing question that had been bothering him. "You okay?"

Kuroko stared at him.

"Your ass, does your ass hurt!"

"Yes. It hurts alot." Replied Kuroko with a straight face.

Kagami face palmed himself.

Kuroko continued, "But I will be fine. It was fun."

Kagami peeked through his fingers to see a slight smile on Kuroko's face. A image of Kuroko's face during his release flashed in Kagami's mind and he blushed.

"What?" Asked Kuroko, expressionless.

Kagami bent over to Kuroko's height and pulled his head into a kiss. "Nothing." He kissed him again.

Kuroko pulled out of the kiss, "Lets play again sometime."

Kagami laughed. "Yeah."

Both gathered there things said there goodbyes and went there seperate ways.

Kagami smiling at a new game he can now play.

Kuroko smiling in spite himself. He seemed to always play this "game" with his light*

* P.S: If you have not ever read the manga the whole light* thing may not have made sense to you... Watch the Anime. Its totally worthi it!

Alrighty so thats it! I hope it was to your liking! If not I sincerly apologize. Please review!


End file.
